modcarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paint-Job Request
Here, you may request a paint job for any character you want. * Please post in detail your request for our modders to make. * If you request a paint job now, it will go to the bottom of the list as the lowest priority (the top is the highest priority). * Make sure that you post paint jobs that can be done, as certain ones cannot be done. * If you find an in-game picture of the paint job you requested, try to get it from the people you got the screenshot from before you come here to request it. Making a paint job someone else already made is just a waste of time. * If you have any questions on how to use GIMP yourself (if you don't want your paint job available in the next version of the mod), then visit Jak8's message wall for more information. * If there are more than 30 paint jobs, the next ones will go onto a wait list. Then after the next thirty, if there are even more requests, those ones will be ignored until there are fewer paint jobs. This is to help keep the list small. * If you do not have a Wikia profile, you may not request paint jobs. Don't say that you're an important person, either, because we don't know that unless you're logged in. * To convert a PNG into a DDS, you may visit this site: https://online-converting.com/image/convert2dds/ * To convert a PNG into a DDS, you can make it through Paint.NET or GIMP. WARNING! Some of finished paint-jobs only available on painters YouTube channels! You can find all links below! Also - some of finished paint-jobs can be also available only on Cars: Hi-Octane Edition page in comment section. Work-in progress: * 1. Mexican Flag Papo (requested by Superbaddy4) * 2. Fairy Princess Buford (requested by Superbaddy4) * 3. Fighter Jet Sarge (requested by Superbaddy4) * 4. Tokyo Drift Boost (requested by TheButler01) * 5. 2 Fast 2 Furious Sonny (requested by TheButler01) * 6. Denim Candice (requested by Theshocker1) * 7. Ryan Shields for Piston Cup Racer (requested by Dsiuen635) * 8. Rusty Cornfuel for Piston Cup Racer (requested by Sanicfan the Noscoper) * 9. Dinoco Cruz for Candice (requested by itshatb0i) * 10.Muddy Luigi (from Cars 3) (requested by Paynecars) * 11. PGzoneHD Tribute (for Lightning) (requested by Jak8) * 12.Cream Candice (requested by Henderson58) * 13.Mater "Hooks" Tower: Orange Tokyo Mater with spoiler white at the ends. * 14. Dr.Chick "Eggcar" Robotnik: Chick Hicks with Eggman's empire logo and brown mustashe. * 15. BMW M3 GTR from Need For Speed Most Wanted for Otto (requested by Nikita22 Rus and Paynecars earlier) * 16. White Lighting McQueen McQueen (Requested By Yoshiman716) Wait List: * Otis (for Fred) (requested by Yoshiman716) Needs to rework: * 1. Racing Mater (requested by SpyTwo) - Pirate7. Too adult for kid-game. Doesn't fit at all. * 2. Lighting McQueen Jedi (Black Version) (requested by Paynecars) - YousafBilal. * 3. Mater's blue paint job (requested by Mater292 2nd) - Pirate7 * 4. Pink and yellow Fletcher (requested by Superbaddy4) - Pirate7 * 5. United Kingdom Lighting McQueen (requested by AQUA TEEN HUNGER FORCE Fan 2017) * 6. Red Fletcher with White Stripes (requested by ?) - Pirate7 Paint jobs finished (but not released yet): *Silver Ramone (requested by Superbaddy4) - Superbaddy4 and TheWinnerGuyCJP *Yellow and white Doc (requested by Superbaddy4) - ? *Golden (yellow) Sally (requested by Chimichangar) - CatQuangAnh *Yellow Gerald (requested by Henderson58) - Thara1409 *Cars 3 Ramone (requested by NASCARrules33) - mattstovecars *Red Fletcher with white stripes (requested by Mater292 2nd) - Pirate7 *Yellow Gerald with blue stripes (requested by Mater292 2nd) - Pirate7 *Finn McMissile (requested by Dsiuen635) - Dsiuen635 *Holley Shiftwell (requested by Dsiuen635) - Dsiuen635 Paint jobs finished (and are released): * Red Ransburg Lightning (requested by Superbaddy4) - AQUA TEEN HUNGER FORCE Fan 2017 * "Apolican" Lightning (requested by Superbaddy4) - AQUA TEEN HUNGER FORCE Fan 2017 * Diecast Buford (requested by Superbaddy4) - MidSodorRailway2003 * Demon Cletus (requested by Superbaddy4) - MidSodorRailway2003 * Sage VanDerSpin for Piston Cup Racer (requested by Superbaddy4) - MidSodorRailway2003 * Soviet Yuri (requested by Superbaddy4) - Yoshiman716 * Apple I-Car for Piston Cup Racer (requested by Chimichangar) - MidSodorRailway2003 * Diecast Judd (requested by Yoshiman716) - TheWinnerGuyCJP * Neon Red Tokyo Mater (requested by Dsiuen635) - Dsiuen635 * Games Done Quick McQueen (requested by Jak8) - MidSodorRailway2003 * Games Done Quick Mater (requested by Jak8) - TheWinnerGuyCJP * Games Done Quick Doc (requested by Jak8) - TheWinnerGuyCJP * Games Done Quick Sally (requested by Jak8) - TheWinnerGuyCJP * Yellow with black stripes Stinger (requested by A Wikia Contributor) - ? * Diecast Cletus (requested by AQUA TEEN HUNGER FORCE Fan 2017) - MidSodorRailway2003 * WGP McQueen (requested by TheWinnerGuyCJP/Nursekat) - MidSodorRailway2003 * RS Team McQueen (requested by TheWinnerGuyCJP/Nursekat & SpyTwo) - MidSodorRailway2003 * Aiken Axler for Piston Cup Racer (requested by Nikita 22Rus) - TheWinnerGuyCJP * Claude Scruggs for Piston Cup Racer (requested by Nikita 22Rus) - mattstovecars (For Darrell though), TheWinnerGuyCJP and MidSodorRailway2003 * 'Ink' Lightning (from DAGames' Build Our McQueen) (requested by Egorka 2003) - Egorka2003 and Timix91 * Black Vince with white stripes (requested by Henderson58) - Pirate7 * Red Sonny (requested by Henderson58) - Pirate7 * UK Flag Gerald (requested by Superbaddy4) - Pirate7 * Nazi Otto (requested by Superbaddy4) - Pirate7 * American Flag Lenny (requested by Superbaddy4) - Pirate7 * Black Stinger with red stripes (requested by ?) - Alan1717 * Sonic the Hedgecar: Blue Lightning McQueen with number 91 and SEGA logo - Pirate7 * 'Storm' Cruz for Candice (requested by itshatb0i) - Valery27 * RSN Chick Hicks (requested by Theshocker1) - mattstovecars * Cars 3 Ramone (requested by NASCARrules33) - mattstovecars * Blue Koji (requested by Henderson58) - Pirate7 * Black Stinger with red stripes (requested by Henderson58) - Alan1717 * Dud Throttleman for Piston Cup Racer (Cars 3 Mood Springs #33 (Old-Gen)) (requested by Superbaddy4) - FabulousMidsodor * Blu-ray McQueen (requested by Chimichangar) - YousafBilal * Red King (requested by TheButler01) - YousafBilal * White DJ (requested by Henderson58) - YousafBilal * Ice Lightning for Dragon McQueen (requested by Caio GamerBR) - Valery 52 * Trainer Cruz for Candice (requested by itshatb0i) - Yousaf Bilal * Lightyear Lightning for Dragon McQueen (requested by Theshocker1) - YousafBilal * BMW M3 GTR from Need For Speed Most Wanted for Otto (requested by Nikita22 Rus and Paynecars earlier)-YousafBilal * Painters * Timix 91 - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFT1hdK5OuVtMGaMkeF4DDA * FabulousMSR2003Productions - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKtMlSA_WmFLEahEs_ig_XA * Nicholas Coffey - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7Q4jKgsrIwN7FCkVbc4fyg * CreeperCray - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqn5Dhlgu9jpsamp-trBEXQ * Pirate7 - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPtrmxtQjd5zks4JhxhreKQ * YousafBilal - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC23RdVuNJjPV8afR4JvBV0g * mattstovecars - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTshDXhdIWaLagrVR9T-WAA * AQUA TEEN HUNGER FORCE Fan 2017 - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKZAI35S8xvznQp48zer72Q * Superbaddy4 - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtkTcBdWRS-VJbySZrFK57Q * NASCARrules33 - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0lpJeHy-GxflYvaZnzWbFA Category:Paintjob request Category:Mods